Ted Chikatilo
|participated = Killing Festival |fates = Murdered by Takumi Hijirihara |status = Deceased |affiliation = |previous_affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy |manga debut = Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer}} Ted Chikatilo (チカチーロ テッド Chikachiro Teddo) is an antagonist featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, a spinoff manga connected to Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. He is a former student of Hope's Peak Academy and during his time there, his title was Super High School Level Pyrotechnician (超高校級の「花火師」''chō kōkō-kyū no “hanabi-shi”''). Ted attempted to kill the Killer Killer and was murdered in a barrage of his own fireworks. Appearance Ted is tall with a strong, lean build with broad shoulders. He has slick, short black hair and dark eyes. He wears a v-cut, sleeveless black shirt with tailcoats, black pants and gloves, with one glove having an attached sleeve that reaches up his right forearm. He wears a tight-fitting black mask covering the bottom half of his face and has a neck warmer resting on his shoulders. Personality Ted is sadistic and, much like Takumi Hijirihara, is appreciative of the act of killing, which is shown by the explosive way he murders his victims and holds them to such an extent that he will fly into a rage if someone was to insult his work. The sight of his own "fireworks" is beautiful to him and excites him to the point where he loses control and laughs maniacally. Talent Super High School Level Pyrotechnician As the Super High School Level Pyrotechnician, Ted is very skilled at fireworks and explosives. His fireworks, as he said, can brainwash other people. When he uses specific fireworks/explosions, victim can't look away (for example, when Misaki fell into his trap and couldn't look away from "cute" firework, until it vanished). He also seems to be obsessive with his fireworks and explosions to the point, where he was able to reconfigure his body into a living cannon. Ted also kills victims by explosions, because, he thinks of them as something "beautiful". History Prior to the Tragedy Ted was a student at Hope's Peak Academy, as the Super High School Level Pyrotechnician. It is unknown what Class he was apart of and is also unknown if he was a serial killer prior to his acceptance into Hope's Peak. During the Tragedy During the Tragedy, Ted Chikitalo became an infamous serial killer with the use of his special fireworks to blow people up. It got to the point he was known as a "Million Killer" in the criminal underground for his handiwork. Though as a result of this infamy, this made him wanted by the Future Foundation law enforcement. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 - Bessatsu Shounen Zetsubou Magazine Ted is first seen cramming a bomb into a victim's mouth; he appears very calm, despite the victim's screams. He then lobs the man up into the air as the bomb's timer counts down to zero, causing an explosion. Ted lays out on the ground and stared in awe up at the sky, commenting how beautiful the "fireworks" are as blood rains down. He takes off his mask, showing a wide smile and a flush across his face, appearing excited. He becomes so excited at the sight that he starts to laugh maniacally. He declared that Killer Killer was next. Chapter 4 - Sting Casino Murders Ted uses explosives to burst into the arena, raining blood and body parts down into the surrounding crowd. He confronts Juzo Sakakura, who had been impersonating him to expose the serial killing gambling ring. Chapter 5 - Firework Lyric Ted was disgusted by the crowds who mocked Juzo's appearance. He killed the attacking crowds without any excitement, only wanted to confront with Takumi, the Killer Killer. After he escaped Juzo and his men, Ted encountered with Takumi in the festival's tower, complimented him after he murdered Kenji Tsuruhashi. Ted attacked Takumi with a giant firework but easily cut into two by him. Takumi mocked him, driven Ted to showed his masterpiece, an illusory castle made of fireworks. Chapter 6 - Possibility of Despair When confronted by Misaki as to why Takumi can't seem to stop looking away from the sight of that castle, Ted reveals the castle he made has brainwashing effects that prevent people from looking away and subjects this on her by making firework images of a bear and rabbit. With both agents seemingly brainwashed, he expresses disappointment before trying to kill them, only to be taken off guard when Takumi deflects his attacks and destroys his images. He quickly surmises that Takumi was only faking being brainwashed in order to keep his identity as Killer Killer hidden from his partner and attacks again, only to succumb to rage when he is given a 65 out 100 for his murder ranking, since in Takumi's eyes he only cares about his fireworks than actual love for murder. This proves to be his downfall as when he unleashes a barrage of fireworks they get deflected back at Ted. He begins laughing insanely at the thought of being murdered by his own fireworks, before dying in the resulting explosion. Relationships Takumi Hijirihara Ted has somehow worked out that Takumi is Killer Killer and appears to see him as an obstacle that he needs to get rid of and was confident he could kill him. Takumi, while impressed by the lengths he was willing to kill, still gave him a bad scores as he notes that Ted's passionate killings were more out of love for his "lame fireworks" than actual murder. Quotes * "My luck is really good! After all, I can kill the Killer Killer like this-!" (to Takumi Hijirihara) * "I can't have you acting so burningly intense like that, dear lady... Please stay put to watch my firework parade." (to Misaki Asano) * "Being killed by fireworks is amazing! Will I be able to flash beautifully?" Trivia *Ted's last name is most likely a reference the serial killer Andrei Chikatilo who was responsible for the death of over 50 people, most of whom were women and children, in the USSR; whereas his first name might be a reference to the serial killer, Ted Bundy, making his name consist of both names for infamous serial killers. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Gaiden Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killers Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male